1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to speaker's installation. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly that enables fast installation of speakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, to install speakers in a ceiling or a wall, first, holes are drilled in the ceiling or wall and then speakers are installed onto the holes so as to save space and to embellish the appearance. Also, in such installation, affixing devices must be used to affix the speakers onto these holes.
In the patent no. 201120169699.6 of China (of utility and design patent), a ceiling speaker's affixing and easy installation unit was disclosed. The installation unit comprises a vertical plate, a torsion spring, a pivotal member, a vertical connective member and a retaining member. The torsion spring is fixedly disposed onto the vertical plate. The pivotal member is pivotally disposed on the vertical plate. The vertical connective member may move vertically on the vertical plate. The retaining member is pivotally disposed on the vertical plate and is acted upon by a torsion spring. As a portion of the vertical connective member is pressed against by a bottom surface of a ceiling, the pivotal member may be actuated to be undone of its being-pressed-against condition so as to actuate the torsion spring to firmly hold the ceiling in position.
Though the installation unit is easy to install, it is structurally complex and comprises too many components; therefore, its cost is relatively higher. In addition, it may be installed onto ceilings and walls with a narrow range of thickness.